


Coming Back to You

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes-centric, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton-centric, Clintucky Fried Chicken, Fluff and Angst, I still dont know how to tag and this is my twenty first story, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character(s), Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Clint Barton, Road Trips, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Years ago, Bucky Barnes and Clint Barton had fallen in love throughout all of their high school years. At one of the town’s carnival games they got “married”, and they both meant it at the moment.Time separated them, and without knowing much of each other they were living peaceful lives apart.Or so they thought, but the universe had other plans in store.***I swear this story is good I just suck at summarizing :)





	Coming Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).



**Clint**

“Wait, you can’t be serious,” Clint said. “Are you really postponing the wedding because of that?”

“Of course,” Angela said, crossing her arms.

Clint stared at her unbelievably. “You know it’s a carnival marriage certificate, right?” he said slowly. “And it’s _fake_.”

“Yes, Clint, I know that,” Angela started. She took her glasses off, and that was how Clint knew she was being damn serious about it, “but have I ever told you how Diane had a problem thanks to a fake marriage certificate?”

Nat seemed to stare pointedly at Clint from behind Angela, and he got the idea. Before she continued ranting, Clint took her hands in his and squeezed comfortingly.

“Babe, I—Imma fix this, okay?” Clint said. “Don’t you worry.”

She stared at him with worry. “You sure?” Angela asked. Clint smiled confidently at her and nodded. “Okay then.” She pecked him on the lips and smiled back. “Imma go over to the designer, she said I need to try the dress again.”

Clint waved her goodbye, and once the door closed fell into the sofa with a groan. “Don’t say anything,” he said to Tasha.

“Wasn’t going to,” Nat said. She turned to him. “You do realize she appeared out of nowhere?”

“She’s got that power,” Clint muttered. He rubbed at his face and groaned. All this was so damn dumb.

“Clint,” Nat said.

“Yeah?”

“She shouldn’t be worrying about a dumb certificate,” she said with the tone that implied she didn’t approve.

Clint rolled his eyes at her. “Don’t start,” he said, turning to face her. “I already told you I love her.” 

Nat stared at him and sighed. “Okay, yeah. If it makes you happy, I’m happy.” She smiled at him. “How are you planning on contacting Bucky?”

Clint hadn’t really thought about Bucky in a very long time, and now out of nowhere he was going to see him again.

“Well, Bruce works with Tony, right?” Clint said.

“Oh,” Tasha answered. “Yeah, that’s true, and he’s dating Steve, who is Bucky’s best friend.” 

“Exactly,” Clint finished. “Could you please get me his number?”

Nat nodded and walked to the counter to get her phone. Clint tuned out of the conversation and stared at the paper he had in hands.

 

_Certificate of Marriage_

_Clint Barton & James Barnes_

_Forever in love_

 

Clint stared at their sloppy signatures and snorted at the last part. Forever in love didn’t sound too real anymore. What childish stuff were they thinking back then?

“Clint!” Tasha exclaimed. Clint shook his head out of his reverie and turned to her. “I got the number.”

“Oh.” Clint folded the certificate and put it away in his jacket. He saved Bucky’s number on his phone and went blank. He stared at Nat.

“What?” she asked.

“Am I supposed to call him or text him?” he asked. Nat chuckled and took a seat again.

“Call him,” she said. “You’re not dating anymore, and you’re both grownups. Well, I’m sure he’s a grownup, you’re just a kid in an adult’s body.”

“Rude,” Clint said, making a face. He stared at his phone again before Nat hit him on the shoulder. “I’m doing it, for fuck’s sake, just lemme think what I’ll say.”

Clint stood up and walked over to his window. What the fuck was he supposed to say now? He couldn’t just start with _‘Hey Bucky, remember me, your forever in love boyfriend that you got married to in high school? Yeah, well I need to end that marriage’_.

Clint groaned and just dialed the number. He waited anxiously for long seconds until someone picked up.

“Hello?”

It was totally Bucky, and Clint felt weird at hearing his voice so different yet still so damn recognizable.

“Hi Bucky,” Clint answered hesitantly. “It’s, uh, Clint. Clint Barton.”

The other side went quiet for a while. “Wow Clint, your voice has barely changed a bit,” Bucky said with a chuckle. “Nice hearing you, man.”

“Oh, shut up,” Clint said. “Yeah, it’s nice hearing you too, Buck. So, I got your number from Steve? Well, Tasha got me your number from Steve.”

“Oh, and what for?” Bucky asked. Clint rubbed at his neck, thinking how he could go about it. Apparently he was silent way too long, if Nat hitting him with a pillow gave any indication. 

“I’m sorry I’m calling you out of nowhere for this,” Clint started, “but I wanted to see if we could meet up? It’s for a very important favor.”

“Sure, Clint, I’m up living at Brooklyn Heights though,” Bucky said sounding surprisingly eager. “Can you make it somewhere near?”

“That’s perfect actually,” Clint said. “I’m over at Bed Stuy. You know Mister Brown’s Café?”

“Yeah, I know the place,” Bucky answered. “Is it okay around three for you?”

Clint checked the time. It was almost two in the afternoon. “Perfect,” he said. “Thanks a lot man.”

“You’re welcome,” Bucky said before hanging. Clint turned back to face Nat.

“Excited?” she asked. Clint threw the pillow back at her before glaring.

“It’s gonna be awkward as fuck, Tash,” Clint muttered. “How will I explain that I need a marriage certificate from years ago for destroying it?”

“Do you want me to go?” she offered. Clint shook his head. He had to deal with this himself.

“Gimme a ride, though, I’m tired of walking every day to work,” Clint said.

 

*****

 

Clint sat down on one of the booths by the window and checked the time. He groaned. Of course Tasha got him there earlier. He distracted himself on his phone to will the anxiousness away while he waited. He didn’t really want to know what to expect of Bucky after all this time.

“You arriving early?” someone said from behind him. Clint turned around to be greeted by Bucky. Bucky who looked so damn different, yet still the same, and Clint hated to admit it, but also a lot more sturdy and hotter.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Nat drove me on her car, that’s why,” he said. He stood up, and then of course it got awkward when he didn’t really know how to approach Bucky now.

Bucky laughed, obviously sensing it and just brought Clint in for a quick hug. Clint hugged him back. He absently noticed he still had the same scent as always. They sat back down on opposite sides.

“So, long hair,” Clint said. _It fits you_. “I remember you saying you wanted long hair, but your mom never let you grow it.”

Bucky laughed. “Yeah, I think imma go back to short though,” he said. “Weather’s too hot.”

“Yeah… I was about to buy some coffee,” Clint started. “You want something?”

Bucky checked the menu before choosing an iced coffee. While buying, Clint decided he would just lay out his problem to Bucky and see if he could help him.

“You’re still a sucker for coffee, I see,” Bucky joked as he eyed the extra large coffee Clint bought for himself.

Clint shrugged. “I’m still a sucker for coffee.” He groaned as he burned his tongue, making Bucky laugh.

“So you said you needed a very important favor?” Bucky asked.

“Yes,” Clint said. “So, I’ve got a girlfriend, well fiancé actually.” He noticed Bucky glance at his hands. “And we’re planning on getting married, except she found, uh, this.” Clint took out the marriage certificate now and showed it to Bucky.

Clint observed Bucky’s reaction. His eyes went wide and a small, sad smile appeared in his lips. He explained everything to Bucky now.

 Bucky gave him back the certificate. “Your girlfriend sounds...”

“Thematic,” Clint offered with a shrug. “And superstitious, I guess.”

“I was going to say lovely,” Bucky said, earning a laugh from Clint. Bucky sighed and rubbed at his jaw thoughtfully. “Well, the certificate might just be somewhere in my old stuff. But it’s back there.” He smirked now.

Clint glared at Bucky, knowing what he was going to say. “Don’t you dare say it, Barnes.”

“It’s over at Clinton, Clint.”

Clint rolled his eyes and snorted. “Any chance we can go check out?” he asked hopefully. “I’m free at the moment.”

“I can take vacations at my work now,” Bucky said. “It’s almost a whole day trip so we can leave today if it’s that important. Take the bus over there.”

“You really can?” Clint asked. Bucky nodded and stood up. “Thanks man, I really mean it.”

“You’re welcome, Clint,” Bucky said. “Meet you at the bus station then. It leaves at five so be sure to be there on time.”

Clint stared after Bucky as he left the coffee shop. How the fuck did he end up on this goddamn trip?

 

*****

 

Clint called Angela, explaining to her the situation before he got everything he needed in his purple duffel bag. Clint included anything he thought could come in handy for him not getting bored.

He stared at his ring as he picked the duffel bag and out of nowhere decided to leave it.

Clint got Nat to drive him over to the station too and of course she got them there earlier.

“Why are you always earlier everywhere?” Clint muttered. “It’s too boring having to wait.”

“It’s part of being an adult,” Tasha answered. “See? Kid in a grownup’s body.”

Clint rolled his eyes and continued to watch outside the window in search of Bucky.

“Wow,” Nat said. “Life has done him good.”

Clint turned to where Tasha was glancing and couldn’t agree more. Bucky was just too much.

“Life seems to have done good on everyone,” Clint muttered opening his door. “Me? It just made me more of a sucker for coffee and everything purple.”

“Well, good luck,” Nat said before driving away.

Bucky seemed to notice him and waved him over.

“So I bought our tickets,” Clint said. He handed Bucky his own. “You like hallway, right?”

Bucky nodded and thanked him as they got inside the bus.

“Didn’t think you still liked purple.” Bucky eyed his duffel bag and his shirt.

“It’s not a girl’s color,” Clint muttered under his breath. 

Bucky laughed as they sat down. “And god help anyone who tells you differently.”

Soon enough they where on the road, and soon enough Clint got bored. He lasted forty minutes, which was a new record for him.

He tapped Bucky’s shoulder and smiled sheepishly. “So I’m bored,” Clint said. “Do you wanna talk?”

Bucky chuckled and closed his book. “Sure,” he said. “Where do you want me to start?”

Clint shrugged. “Where do you work?”

“Okay, so I graduated as a Biomedical engineer,” Bucky started. “I work at one of Stark’s manufacturers—you do remember Tony from school right?” Clint nodded before Bucky continued. “So I do prosthesis and robotics there.”

Clint stared at him. “Why the fuck are you still an overachiever,” he muttered under his breath, making Bucky laugh.

“What about you?” Bucky asked.

“I give archery classes at Brooklyn High School,” Clint said with a shrug. It wasn’t as impressive as Bucky but he loved giving classes to those kids.

“No wonder you’ve gotten in shape,” Bucky said. “So are you being called Mister Barton all the time now?”

“I, uh, no actually,” Clint said stuttering. “I’ve got another name.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and smirked at his nervousness. “What name?”

Clint gaped at him. “It doesn’t matter,” he said. He shouldn’t have brought that up.

“Aw, come on, Clint.” Bucky poked him until he admitted.

“They call me Hawkeye,” Clint muttered as he felt himself go red. “It’s dumb, I know, but the kids like it.”

He waited for Bucky’s laugh, but it never came. Clint turned to him to find him smiling.

“I like it,” Bucky said with a shrug. “It’s got a circus name to it.”

“Oh,” Clint said dumbly. The other teachers always thought it was childish. Even Angela thought he should’ve changed it. “Thanks.” He smiled back at Bucky.

They continued to talk a lot about their lives and caught up in everything that had happened over time.

Clint realized then that even after he broke up with Bucky, he never should’ve lost his friendship with him. 

“I’m sorry we lost contact all this time,” Clint said softly.

Bucky shrugged. “It’s fine,” he said sadly. “Not all relationships are meant to last.”

After what Clint felt like forever but had only been around three hours, they arrived at the next bus station and got down.

“There’s a small hotel near,” Bucky said, checking his phone. “We can walk there.”

Clint booked them a room for the night but there was one tiny little detail he couldn’t fix any way.

“So we’ve got a room,” Clint said. He waved the keys at Bucky. “But they only had rooms with one bed so...”

Bucky chuckled. “Don’t worry, Clint, we’ll each just sleep to opposite sides, I guess.”

Clint nodded and led the way to their room. He willed down his anxiousness. They were just going to sleep, and it wasn’t going to be awkward at all. Nope.

They got to their room and once inside Clint ignored how small the bed seemed. It was actually big enough for two people, and he was just being paranoid.

“What are you doing?” Clint asked. Bucky had taken out the same book he had been reading in the bus and some comfier clothes. “Don’t tell me life has made you an old man already, going to sleep at goddamn eight and reading in bed.”

Bucky eyed his stuff with a frown. “No,” he said. “But we’re leaving early tomorrow so.”

Clint stared at him unbelievably. “Old man,” he repeated. “Let’s go out, Buck. I saw a bar on the way here. We can eat, have some drinks and then come back.”

“We really shouldn’t,” Bucky insisted. Clint groaned and lied on the bed facing Bucky.

“Come on, man,” Clint said, smiling childishly. “I haven’t gone out in a while.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and picked his jacket. “Okay, lets go,” he said. “But no getting drunk.”

The small bar was everything Clint needed at the moment. He really hadn’t gone out in a good while, and having a drink  could help him. The noise from everyone and the heavy smell of alcohol gave him life then.

“I say we share an order of nachos,” Clint said as they sat down.

“On one condition,” Bucky said. “You’ve been paying for everything, so this time I pay.”

“Well then, don’t expect me to go easy on the beer,” Clint joked. After they ordered first round and waited for the nachos they talked a bit.

“Where were we before we got off the bus?” Clint asked as he sipped from his beer.

Bucky seemed to think about. “Love life.”

“Oh yeah, love life,” Clint said. “I already told you about my love life, so. Are you dating, Bucky?”

“Nah, I’m single.” Bucky shook his head absently as he picked at something on his bottle. “Haven’t tried dating in a while.”

“You should do it,” Clint said. “Might find someone special.”

Bucky stared at him and shrugged. “Yeah, I don’t know about that,” he said looking away from Clint.

“Hey, but you’re still gay, right?” Clint asked, earning a snort from Bucky.

“Still gay,” he confirmed. “Okay, my turn to ask.” Bucky passed a hand through his hair as he thought it through, and really, that shouldn’t be as enticing as it was. “So Hawkeye. When am I going to see if you’re worthy of the name?”

Clint smirked and picked the cap that was lying on the table. “Pick a target.”

“No way,” Bucky said shaking his head. He turned to look at the bar before nodding at the television hanging in the corner. “Tv, but make it bounce.”

“Really? That easy?” Clint said. He positioned himself and with a flick of his finger let the tap go. It hit the edge of a counter before bouncing on a bottle and nailing the person in the tv on the face.

“Fucking show off,” Bucky said incredulous as Clint jokingly bowed down. “Imma try you again when you’re drunker.”

They ate their nachos in comfortable silence and continued to absently buy more rounds. Almost two hours later, Clint was on his ninth beer, and it was enough to have him extremely tipsy already.

Bucky also seemed to have been affected by the alcohol, if laughing at literally everything gave any indication.

“Okay, how drunk are you?” Bucky asked.

“‘Will walk straight for five seconds tops’ drunk,” Clint offered. Bucky laughed and pushed all the spare caps towards him before observing the bar.

“Okay, asleep dude by the window,” Bucky said. “Let’s see if you can wake him up.”

Clint didn’t exactly care about waking up the man at the moment, and Bucky was challenging him so he wasn’t about to back down.

Bucky stared as Clint flicked each cap and nailed the man in the forehead every time. He didn’t look like waking up though, so Clint threw the next cap with more force.

That seemed to wake the man with a jolt, and he stared at all the caps around him before frowning and turning to search at the bar.

He focused on them, and Clint turned his eyes away too late. Not that Bucky’s laughing wasn’t kind of giving them away anyways.

The man stood up now, and Clint noticed he was big. Clint kicked Bucky in the shin to get him to stop laughing, but it was no use. Clint shrank lower into his sit as the man approached them.

Fuck.

“Oh, hey,” Bucky said giggling. The man glared at him.

“What’s the matter with you two?” he asked.

Clint shook his head. “Nothing!” he said. “We were just—“

“Messing with ya,” Bucky interrupted. Clint kicked Bucky harder as the man’s glared intensified. “I wanted to see if we could wake you up!” He continued to giggle uncontrollably as Clint face palmed.

Suddenly the man grabbed Bucky by his shirt and threw him off the booth to the floor. That was enough to get Bucky’s laugh to stop.

Clint quickly stood up in front of Bucky when he noticed the man was circling in on him with closed fists.

“Woah, woah,” Clint said raising his palms to stop him. “We were just—“

Clint didn’t finish. He was punched on the face so hard he fell to the floor next to Bucky completely watching stars all around him.

Aw, fuck. That hurt.

Clint had expected for big guy to continue his fight but someone seemed to step between them.

“Hey, don’t you dare start another fight in here, Ted,” the main bartender said. Clint sighed in relief. Well, it seemed they had been saved. “If you’re gonna do so, do it outside right now.”

_Fuck_ , Clint thought as Ted grinned. He pulled them up by their shirts and once in the parking lot threw them to the floor again.

Clint ignored his pulsating face as Bucky helped him up.

“Asshole,” Bucky muttered, standing before Ted. Ted tried punching Bucky, but he moved out of the way and pushed Ted to the floor. “Run!” he told Clint.

Clint didn’t need to be told twice as he started running away from the bar, making sure to stick close to Bucky.

Ted seemed to follow them for some moments before he lost his breath and let them go. They didn’t stop running though, not until they were sure they had left Ted behind.

“Aw, shit,” Clint panted, holding his face with his hand. “I hope this doesn’t swell.”

“We’re so stupid,” Bucky said. “And so fucking drunk.”

Clint snorted at that. “Hey, at least you didn’t get punched.” He groaned. “My head is so gonna hurt if we don’t sober up.”

“Sorry about getting us in that mess,” Bucky said. They started walking again and decided to enter a small food-mart that was still open.

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Clint said. “That was the most fun I had had in a while. Except for the punch, it’s gonna ruin my precious face.”

Bucky rolled his eyes playfully and sent Clint searching for some soda and Doritos while he got them some aspirin. Clint took two cokes from the freezer and after eyeing a bag of frozen peas took them with him as well.

“For my eye,” Clint explained as Bucky frowned at the frozen peas. “It helps a lot with the swelling.”

They were already walking back towards their hotel while drinking the coke and eating. Clint was slightly shivering from the chilly air and the coldness from the peas on his face.

“So you tend to fight a lot then,” Bucky said.

Clint snorted. “More like I tend to fall a lot on the stairs,” he answered, making Bucky laugh. Once they reached their room the adrenaline had already left them, and they managed to calm down. They were still wary that Ted was going to find them somehow.

Clint was still feeling so damn tipsy he wasn’t thinking straight, and the pulsating in his face wasn’t helping either.

He went into the bathroom to change and checked his face. Around his eye it was starting to look a bit darker, but the peas should help. Hopefully it wouldn’t swell. He had been worse than this anyways, so it didn’t matter. 

Clint got out just as Bucky was putting on his shirt, and he got a clear view of his perfectly marked abs. Why couldn’t he ever get abs like those?

“I got extra blankets, that way we don’t worry about stealing each other,” Bucky said.

Clint laughed then. “I remember you were the one who always stole the blanket,” he said without thinking. It wasn’t the correct thing to say, as Bucky seemed to get anxious about it.

“Uh, yeah,” he muttered. “I used to.”

Clint groaned internally as the room went uncomfortably quiet.

_Way to go, Barton_.

He lied down on his side of the bed while facing the wall, and ignored how cold the night was.

He quickly sent Angela a text telling her they were at a hotel and tomorrow morning they were leaving again.

Finally settling down on the bed, Clint threw two blankets around him. Knowing his drunk ass, he was probably going to cuddle into Bucky if he felt cold, so he was not taking any chances, even if he was warm enough.

It was just going to make things more awkward, so no. Clint made himself a ball with his blankets and tried to sleep as he felt Bucky settled on the other side of the bed.

_The next day_

Clint cuddled even more into the warm body that was hugging him and sighed contentedly.

_This feels so nice_ , he thought as he started to fall asleep again. He realized then what was happening.

Bucky must’ve felt him tense up because he chuckled softly, but deigned to separate a bit from him. Clint missed the warmth instantly.

“You were shivering,” Bucky started explaining, “and just sort of started cuddling into me. I tried telling you but you said it didn’t matter.”

Clint sat up and rubbed the sleep off his face. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“Don’t worry,” Bucky mumbled, already starting to fall asleep again. Clint grabbed his phone to see if he had any texts from Angela and noticed the hour.

“Bucky,” he said. Bucky only hummed sleepily. “Buck, wake up!” Clint threw the pillow into his face.

“I’m awake.” Bucky sat up instantly to glare at Clint.

Clint ignored the adorable bed head Bucky had just like he ignored the fact they cuddled all night. “It’s fucking seven thirty.”

Bucky stared at him lost. “So?” he asked through a yawn.

“The bus leaves at eight, idiot!” Clint exclaimed. That seemed to kick Bucky into action. In a complete hurry they managed to take quick baths and get all their stuff ready in time record.

They ran over to the bus station and arrived just in time as the last passengers were getting in.

Clint settled down on his seat with a groan. His head was hurting so damn much. Not to mention he was hungry.

“Here,” Bucky said. He gave Clint some cookies, water and an aspirin.

Clint took them and instantly started eating the cookie. “You’re my savior,” he said. “Hey, how does my eye look?”

“It’s not swollen, but it’s a bit purple,” Bucky said after observing him.

Clint shrugged. “Well, it combines then,” he said, making Bucky laugh.

Bucky seemed to start reading his book again, and Clint was just daydreaming while he felt his eyes begin to drop. He sighed and turned to Bucky.

“I’m just, gonna lie here,” he mumbled. Clint rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Just as he was falling asleep he felt Bucky chuckle and say, “I don’t mind at all.”

 

*****

 

Turned out Clint fell asleep for around four hours, which meant he only had three more to spare.

The bus made a quick stop at a small restaurant at the side of the road, and they got their chance to quickly eat lunch before getting back in the road.

Clint tried reading a book of his own for a while, but his mind was too loud, and he kept drifting to see what Bucky was doing.

He was bored again, and they were missing an hour of trip still, but Clint didn’t want to interrupt Bucky again. He had already interrupted his book before, and now he was listening to music, but—

“Okay you’re obviously dying of boredom,” Bucky said taking one earphone off. Clint rolled his eyes.

“Pfft, I’m not,” he lied. Bucky stared at him, not believing it. “Okay, maybe I’m bored, but I don’t want to bother you.”

Bucky shrugged. “You aren’t,” he said.

“Oh, okay,” Clint said. “What are you listening to?”

“It’s a punk band,” Bucky said. “Here, lemme show you.”

Bucky carefully put one headphone in Clint’s ear. He started listening to the song, with heavy drums and guitar riffs, but mostly he observed Bucky.

He had closed his eyes and was adorably nodding to the rhythm of the song while fake-playing the drums. Clint delighted on how happy and relaxed Bucky seemed, and he felt a small pang of sadness gain over him then.

This could’ve been them, together on a trip just for fun, if he had tried to keep their relationship going when they still could.

The song finished, and Bucky turned to Clint. “What do you think?”

“I really liked them,” Clint said with a small smile. “You should send me some songs later so I can get them on my phone.”

“Sure!” Bucky said excitedly. “You can continue listening to them with me, if you want.”

Clint nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I want.”

 

*****

 

They arrived at Clinton at last, and both Bucky and Clint observed the small town through the window.

“Hadn’t been here in a while,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, me neither,” Clint admitted. “Not since my mom died.”

Bucky offered him a small smile before continuing to look outside. The bus passed by their old school before passing by a carnival.

Clint observed the place. He didn’t think the town still did it. It was the same damn carnival in which they had gotten married.

“Clint, lets go,” Bucky said out of nowhere.

“To the carnival?” Clint asked. “I don’t know, Buck.”

Bucky pushed him jokingly. “Come on, man, I accepted to go out to the bar yesterday.”

“Now that’s blackmailing,” Clint said laughing. He observed the carnival one last time before it passed by and turned back to Bucky. The hopeful smile he was giving him was enough to get Clint to accept.

Once they got off the bus they quickly passed by Bucky’s old house leaving Clint’s duffel bag before going over to the carnival.

It was already turning dark when they got there and the carnival looked as magnificent as it had years ago.

The music was blaring through the speakers as many kids and adults walked around, participating in the various games.

After Bucky paid for their entrances he took Clint’s wrist and directed him inside. He laughed at the excitement Bucky had.

“Oh, no. We are so no getting on that,” Clint said once he noticed the direction Bucky had taken. “You do remember I’ve got a fear of heights, right?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Come on, it’s perfectly safe.”

“Nu-uh,” Clint said shaking his head. “I’m pretty sure it’s probably the same damn game which means it’s too old.”

Bucky rolled his eyes again and started pulling Clint. Clint tried staying put, but really, Bucky was too much muscle to fight him.  

Clint swallowed his fear as he stepped after Bucky into the cabin, which pointedly started to sway under their weight.

“Oh no, Bucky, I’m getting down,” Clint muttered, but it was too late. The wheel had already moved to get more people into the next cabin.

“Aw fuck.” Clint grabbed a hold of the seat and closed his eyes. “Bucky make it stop.”

The game seemed to move again, making Clint yelp.

“Clint calm down,” Bucky said with a chuckle. “It’s a game, and it’s perfectly safe, I promise.”

Clint shook his head and ignored the fact they went even higher this time.

“We had never gotten on this game. Why did we have to get on this game now,” Clint said under his breath.

“Clint, look at me,” Bucky said. Clint groaned as the game moved, and he knew they were probably on the highest part already. Suddenly a warm hand settled over his. “Clint look.”

Clint opened his eyes to observe Bucky’s hand carefully grabbing his before turning to see what Bucky meant. The stars were shining already, and even though the carnival lights were bright, the stars seemed to shine even more. 

Clint observed the sky a while longer before feeling himself get dizzy, and he made himself look at Bucky instead. He looked radiant, soft smile gaining over his features as he observed everything around them in fascination.

The game moved again then, taking Clint by surprise. He slid closer to Bucky before closing his eyes again, making Bucky laugh.

Bucky squeezed his hand comfortingly before moving it away, but Clint didn’t let him.

“Please wait ‘til we get down,” he whispered, ignoring his own blushing.

“Of course,” Bucky answered softly. The ride seemed to last forever for Clint, but he tried concentrating only on the warmth of their intertwined hands until they at last got down.

Clint let go of Bucky once they were perfectly safe. “I hate you,” he said.

“You don’t,” Bucky answered. Clint didn’t agree to get on any other game until he had calmed down, so they walked around. He bought cotton candy for them while Bucky waited in line for one of those ‘ _Test your Strength’_ games.

“I’ll win,” Clint said with a confident smile. Bucky stared at him unbelievably, making Clint roll his eyes. “Archery has given me muscles too, you know!”

“Okay, whatever you say,” Bucky said with a nonchalant shrug. They got to their turn. Clint gave Bucky his cotton candy to hold and picked the heavy hammer.

Clint used his moment to swing the hammer over his head and brought it down. The marker went up to ninety before falling again.

Clint smirked smugly at Bucky before grabbing the candy to give him a chance.

“You won’t be able to beat me,” Clint said. Bucky snorted and stared at the game. He hit it with the hammer and the marker got up til eighty five.

“I told ya!” Clint stuck his tongue out at him, making Bucky laugh.

“Yeah, you totally won,” Bucky said with an air of sarcasm. “Whatever you want to believe.”

Clint frowned and stopped walking. “Wait what do you mean?”

“I let you win, man,” Bucky said without stopping.

“No you didn’t,” Clint said. “Right? Bucky come back!” He caught up to him in front of another game.

“Okay, Hawkeye, time to prove yourself again,” Bucky said. The game consisted of hitting the milk bottles with balls. Completely easy for Clint.

“What’s the catch?” Clint asked. “It can’t be that easy.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Again, show off,” he said. “You’re facing the opposite side so you gotta make it bounce.”

Clint nodded and took the three balls being handed to him. He positioned himself and observed the three set of bottles before turning around and inspecting the place. 

He threw the three balls in quick succession, making them bounce at different points.

“Too easy,” Clint said, smirking at Bucky’s surprised face. He walked over to the stand to get his prize.

“Take whatever you like dude,” the man said. “That was awesome.”

“Thanks,” Clint said. He inspected all the stuffed animals hanging around but none of the big ones called his attention. He noticed a medium sized duck wearing a pirate captain attire and remembered Bucky loved ducks. Clint asked for that one.

“It’s yours,” Clint said handing over the duck to Bucky.

Bucky frowned at it and shook his head. “You won it, Clint, it’s yours.”

“Bucky, you love ducks,” Clint said, giving him the animal. “He’ll be called Captain Quack.”

“You remember?” Bucky asked softly, looking at the toy in his hands.

“Yeah, we used to watch them at the small lake,” Clint said with a shrug. Bucky smiled at him.

“Thanks,” he said. “I like him.”

Clint smiled back. Suddenly his phone started ringing, and he took it out. It was a call from Angela.

“Give me a moment,” he told Bucky, moving away to answer the call.

“Hey Angela,” Clint said. “How’s everything?”

“Clint, hi honey,” she started. “I was worried, did you arrive already? Haven’t heard about you in the whole day.”

“Oh, yeah, we just got here a few minutes ago,” Clint lied.

“That’s great!” Angela said. “Have you searched for the certificate already?”

Clint groaned internally. They still needed to search for that, how had he forgotten?

“No, we were just going to have dinner first,” Clint said. “I’ll tell you whenever we find it, kay?”

“Sure thing,” Angela said. “Love you!”

“Yeah, I do too,” Clint answered before hanging up. He groaned. He didn’t feel like leaving the carnival just yet.

Clint walked back over to Bucky. “Hey man, um, do you think we could go over to your house?” he asked.

“Aw, come on, Clint. One more ride!” Bucky tried. “Aren’t you having fun?”

“I am.” Clint grimaced and rubbed at his neck awkwardly. “But I really need to search for the certificate, Buck, it’s really important.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Okay, lets go then,” he muttered, starting to walk.

Clint tried to ignore  the change in mood in Bucky as they walked back to his house, but it was difficult seeing he wasn’t talking at all and was trying to walk a faster pace than Clint.

Suddenly it started slightly drizzling, and Bucky cursed under his breath.

“Hey, Bucky!” Clint said. “Fuck, wait up.”

Bucky just turned around to face Clint before continuing his pace.

“Buck, whats wrong?” Clint asked, getting up to him at last.

“Nothing,” Bucky said with a shrug. Clint rolled his eyes and grabbed Bucky’s arm to stop him.

“Don’t say nothing’s wrong because it’s not true.” Clint crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

Bucky stared at him for a long moment before looking away. “I forgot,” he said quietly. Before Clint could ask, he continued. “I forgot your laugh, the way you wrinkle your nose when you don’t like something, how cute you look when you blush. I forgot how it was just to be next to you, Clint,” Bucky whispered barely audible over the rain. “And for a moment I… I forgot what this trip was about.”

“Bucky…” Clint said softly. He stared sadly at his friend. “I’m sorry.”

_I’m sorry for not trying more when I could, I’m sorry about how everything turned out. I’m sorry, cause I also forgot what it felt to always be next to you, and I’m sorry because there is nothing I can do._

Bucky read everything in his eyes and sadly smiled back.

“Yeah,” he answered after a while. “I’m sorry too.”

They silently continued walking over to Bucky’s house under the soft rain until they arrived. Inside, there were lights already on. They were greeted by Bucky’s mom in the kitchen.

“James!” she said. “I didn’t know you were coming, honey.”

“Yeah, me neither ma,” Bucky said smiling at her. He hugged her and gave her a kiss in the cheek. “You, uh, remember Clint, right?”

She turned to Clint now and Clint smiled awkwardly and hugged her.

“Haven’t seen you in a very long while and look how you’ve grown!” she said excitedly.  “You’re not that chubby anymore, are you?”

Clint laughed and smiled at Bucky’s mom. He had forgotten how much he loved this woman.

“Hey, mom, we’re gonna go and search for something in my old stuff, if that’s fine,” Bucky said.

“Oh, sure thing,” she said. “There’s extra towels in the closet for you to dry up!”

Clint took his duffel bag and followed Bucky upstairs to his room.

“Imma go search for some boxes while you change,” Bucky said, handing him a towel. Clint nodded and closed the door to Bucky’s room behind him.

He observed the small bedroom. It was obvious Bucky hadn’t been here in a while, and it was a bit different from what Clint could remember. It was still painted blue, and all around, Bucky’s posters were pasted in his walls.

Clint noticed the wall in front of Bucky’s desk was full of old photos. Photos with everyone that Clint had forgotten they even existed. He observed one of the biggest pictures fondly.

He remembered that day perfectly. It was their last day in town before everyone left to college. Tony, who was the smallest one of them, was to the side, surrounded by Nat next to him, Thor leaning jokingly on his head, and Bruce smiling from behind him and Nat. Clint was leaning into Tasha while next to him holding hands was Bucky, and Steve in front of them taking the selfie.

Clint sighed sadly. What had happened to all them?

He was about to change clothes when another photo caught his attention. This one was in the middle of all the others. It pictured Clint being piggybacked by Bucky over at the carnival. He had his own copy of somewhere in his stuff.

Before Clint could dwell in forgotten memories even more, he quickly dried himself and changed clothes. He finished just when Bucky knocked on the door.

Clint opened it and took some of the boxes he was carrying.

“I’m sure it’ll be in one of this ones,” Bucky said. “Lets check them out.”

“Sure,” Clint said, taking a box and opening it.

Thankfully, Bucky put on some of the same music they had listened to in the bus and that saved them from some uncomfortable talking. They didn’t find anything personal either, mostly school papers.

“Found it,” Bucky said. He unfolded the paper and showed it to Clint. It was identical to the one he had.

“Oh thanks,” he said. He folded the certificate and put it away with the other one in his jacket.

“Aren’t you supposed to…?” Bucky asked.

Clint bit his lip. “Yeah, I—I’ll do it later,” Clint said. He didn’t think he was going to be able to get rid of the certificates with Bucky there. After they stayed quiet for another while, he added, “I think imma be leaving.”

Bucky opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He nodded instead. Clint picked his stuff and went downstairs.

“Oh, you’re not staying for dinner?” Ms. Barnes asked.

“No, sorry,” Clint said. “I need to get to my hotel. I’m leaving tomorrow morning, so…”

She nodded understandingly and came over to hug him.

“It was nice seeing you again, Ms. Barnes,” Clint said with a smile.

“It was nice seeing you too, Clint,” she said softly. “Always remember you’re welcome in our house.”

“Oh, uh, thanks,” he stuttered. That… that felt nice. Clint smiled at her one last time before following Bucky outside.

Clint rubbed at his neck nervously, not sure how to proceed. “Thanks for everything, Bucky,” he said. “I really hope we see each other again someday.”

“You’re welcome,” Bucky said. “And I hope so too.”

Clint stared one last time before pulling his duffel bag up. He slowly walked his way over to the hotel. He remembered where it was, and it shouldn’t be that far from Bucky’s house.

Once he got a room Clint settled down on his bed. It felt weird not having Bucky’s presence next to him. And way too quiet. He took a shower and ate some food for dinner before lying down on his bed and staring anxiously at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the aching feeling in his chest as he tried to just fucking sleep. Upon realizing he wasn’t going to do just that Clint searched for his phone and decided to video called Nat without moving from the bed.

“You’re lucky I wasn’t sleeping just yet,” Tasha said. Once she looked at Clint’s face she turned serious. “What happened? Did you not find the certificate?”

Clint stared at the two papers on the night table next to the bed and sighed. “We did,” he answered. “I haven’t done anything to them.”

“Why?” Nat asked. Clint shrugged and turned to face her.

“Because…” Clint groaned and rubbed at his face. “I don’t know,” he whispered.

“Something happened with Bucky,” Nat answered for herself. Clint only sighed and told her everything that happened on the trip.

“How did I end up here, Tash?” Clint whispered softly. He closed his eyes. “What am I supposed to do?”

Nat was quiet for a while until he opened his eyes again. “I can’t help you, Clint,” she said, offering him a sad smile. “I can’t tell you how to feel nor who to love. That’s for you to decide, just know that whatever you do, I’ll be there for you.”

Clint smiled tiredly at her, feeling like sleeping at last. “Thanks, Nat,” he said. “For everything.

“You’re like my little brother, Clint,” she said. “You’re welcome.”

Nat ended the call, and Clint rolled his eyes. He was the older brother here. He was about to put his phone away when it rang with a message. It was from Angela.

_Hi Clint, just wanted to know if you found the certificate?_

Clint ignored it and went to sleep to clear his head.

 

*****

 

Clint woke up earlier than usual and feeling just as doubtful as when he had gone to sleep. He decided to use the extra time and got all his stuff ready. After all, he did need to travel back to Brooklyn and…

And see what life had for him, apparently.

He even got early to the bus station which was a new win for his adult life. Clint bought his ticket and sat on a small bench while he waited a few minutes for the bus.

Clint sighed and tried not to think about anything. He wasn’t sure of what he was doing anymore. This goddamn trip in search of a forgotten certificate just made Clint’s life turn upside down, and Bucky…

Bucky was a whole other thing. He wasn’t sure of what he felt anymore about anything.

And it scared him.

It scared Clint how damn much he enjoyed what few time he had spent with Bucky, and the fact they could just never get to see each other again just—

They called everyone to get in the bus then. Clint picked his duffel bag, but he didn’t stand up. He observed every passenger walk by and get on the bus, but Clint didn’t find the strength to stand up and get in.

He didn’t want to leave the town already. Specially, he didn’t want to leave—

Clint didn’t want to leave Bucky behind, dammit.

The driver made one last call and stared at Clint before getting in. He observed as the bus left the station and was left alone sitting on the bench. He sank lower on his sit and groaned.

What was he doing?

Clint took his phone out and dialed a number. He waited until someone picked up and talked.

“Hi Angela,” Clint started. He continued before Angela could say anything. “We, um, we can’t get married,” he said softly.

The other side went quiet for a while. “What?” she asked. “Why Clint?”

“It’s just, I’m sorry, okay?” Clint said. ”I—I’ve realized I love someone else too, and you don’t deserve to be with someone that doesn’t love you to the fullest.”

“Clint, I—wow,” she stuttered.

Clint passed a hand through his hair and sighed. “I did love you, Angela, and I’m truly sorry,” he said quietly. “I hope you find the love you really deserve.”

Angela went quiet for a few moments before she talked.

“I hope you do, too,” she said shortly. “Goodbye, Clint,” Angela added before hanging up.

“Goodbye Angela,” Clint whispered to himself. He stayed sitting, letting everything he just did sink through. There was no going back now, and if Bucky didn’t—

Clint shook his head out of the thought. He needed to talk to Bucky. He took his stuff and ran back over to Bucky’s house.

Once he arrived he was about to knock on the door when he thought better of it. Clint remembered the countless times he used to climb the tree to get unnoticed to Bucky’s room.

He left his stuff at the entrance and hoped like hell his climbing skills hadn’t left him. Thankfully, Clint got to the top unscathed. He quietly opened the window to Bucky’s room and slowly got in.

Clint’s shirt got stuck on a branch then, and he had to pull it a bit to get it loose. The movement made Clint fall to the floor in a mess of limbs.

Bucky immediately woke up at the noise. “Clint?” he asked. “What are you doing here?”

Clint was about to answer when he noticed the stuffed duck in Bucky’s arms. “You slept with Captain Quack?” He stood up now and sat down on the edge of Bucky’s bed.

“Maybe,” Bucky said, sheepishly putting him apart. “Why are you here?”

“Starts to sound like you don’t want me here, Barnes,” Clint joked, trying to see Bucky’s reaction.

“I do want you here,” Bucky said rolling his eyes. “I mean, why didn’t you take the bus.”

Clint bit his lip and stared at Bucky. “I didn’t want to leave,” he admitted, and taking a deep breath, he added in a whisper, “I didn’t want to leave you.”

“What?” Bucky asked. “But what about your girlfriend?”

Clint shook his head. “Coming back to you made me realize that I’ve never felt with her what I feel with you, Buck,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry for not realizing it years ago, for not doing it sooner, but I…” he closed his eyes and gathered the strength to say it. “I love you, Bucky. Even after all this time, I realize I still love you.”

Bucky sighed and took Clint’s hand, making him open his eyes to stare at their intertwined hands.

“I love you too, Clint,” Bucky whispered with a fond smile. “I never stopped doing it.”

He slowly leaned in to kiss Clint, and Clint kissed him back lovingly. He passed a hand through Bucky’s hair and brought him impossibly closer to him, enjoying every taste of him like he hadn’t had in years.

They stopped kissing but stayed close to each other, foreheads touching for a long while as they got back their breaths. Suddenly the door opened.

“Good morning, James—oh, I’m sorry,” Bucky’s mom said. Clint laughed nervously.

“Hi Miss Barnes,” Clint said shyly.

“Hi Clint,” she said. She gave them one of her knowing smiles making him blush. “I’m going to do breakfast for both of you.” She closed the door again, leaving them alone.

Bucky laughed slightly then and turned back to Clint with a soft smile.

“You do know she’ll come again if we don’t go down in a minute, right?” he said.

Clint laughed and pecked Bucky in the lips. “I do,” he said. Bucky stood up and took Clint’s hand in his. They were almost out of the room when Clint saw their photo again on the wall.

“Bucky, wait.” Clint stopped walking and pulled Bucky back. Bucky knew what he was watching, and Clint turned to face him.

“I, um,” Clint stuttered and made a face. “Would you like to marry me?” he asked. Bucky stared at him for a long moment, and Clint got nervous. Maybe he was reading too much into the moment.

“I mean, if you want to. If you feel it’s too fast we can’t totally—umm.” Clint melted happily into Bucky’s deep kiss and smiled.

“Yes,” Bucky said. “Whatever we still need to figure out we can do so together. So yes, Clint. I want to marry you.”

Clint threw his arms around him then and hugged him tightly, taking in his scent. Bucky smelled like home.

“If you don’t come down right now I’m going in again!” Bucky’s mom called. Clint laughed and separated from Bucky. Together they went downstairs.

After they had eaten breakfast Clint decided to video call Nat.

“Hey, Clint,” Tasha said. “How are you?”

Clint sighed and shrugged with a small smile. “The wedding’s still on,” he said.

“Oh,” Nat said, looking surprised. “That’s—that’s good. It’s what you want, right?”

Bucky appeared next to him now and pecked him in the lips.

“Yup, totally what I want,” Clint said beaming.

“Assholes,” Nat said returning the smile.

“Hey, Nat.” Bucky waved at her. “Long time no see.”

“Can say the same,” Tasha answered. “So, you’re getting married. I’m so happy you two got together at last.”

Clint raised an eyebrow at her. “At last?”  

“You know I didn’t like Angela, Clint,” she said. “It was just a matter of time until you two came back to each other.”

Clint laughed and shook his head at her. “Well, like I said,” he started, “there’s still a wedding to be planned, so come over with Bruce.”

“And I’m telling Steve so he brings Tony too,” Bucky added.

“So.” Tasha smirked then. “Clint’s getting married at Clinton?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Fuck you.”

“Oh, fuck Bucky better,” she answered.

“He will,” Bucky drawled in his ear. He blushed heavily and groaned. He had forgotten how damn well this two got along to mock him back at high school.

  

_Some weeks later._

Clint stood at the altar before Bucky, ready for their vows, feeling nervous as hell, but knowing this was what he wanted in his life.

“Clinton Francis Barton, with this ring I am asking you to be mine,” Bucky started. “I want to spent the rest of my life next to you, in the good times and the bad times. I don’t want to be away from you anymore. I love you too much for that.” 

Clint smiled as Bucky put the ring on his finger. He took a deep breath.

“James Buchanan Barnes. I spent too much time away from you,” Clint started softly. “I don’t want to continue like that, so with this ring I ask you to be mine, and let me live by your side for the rest of our lives, to be in love with you forever, in the bad and the good times.”

Bucky seemed to hold in tears as Clint put the ring on.

Clint didn’t wait for anything else. He threw himself at Bucky and kissed him deeply as all their friends cheered around them.

“I love you,” Clint whispered only for him.

Bucky stared at him and smiled lovingly. “I love you too.”

They turned to their friends and smiled at them. It was a small wedding, but everyone who mattered was there. Nat and Steve where behind them, posing for photos too while Tony took them. Even Bucky’s sister had managed to get there.

Clint held Bucky close to him all the time, never letting him go. Bucky’s mom approached them then.

“I’m so happy for you, my boys. I always knew you two would come back together,” Bucky’s mom said smiling at them with tears in her eyes.

“Aw, ma please don’t cry,” Bucky said bringing her in to hug her strongly.

She brought Clint in to hug him too. “I love you both so much,” she whispered.

“We love you too, ma,” Bucky said smiling.

Bruce appeared carrying champagne with Nat’s help for everyone.

“Let’s make a toast!” Thor said. “Who’ll make the honors?”

“I will,” Clint said. He took a deep breath and observed all of his old friends, his family, back together in their hometown. Celebrating and getting along as if they had never left each other’s side and smiled at them.

“Life just thought me that no matter how far apart you are, or how much you’ve been distanced from your family, they will always come back to us,” Clint said. “And that’s what we did. We came back to each other again, and I’m truly happy for that.” He raised his cup. “To never separating again!” he exclaimed, looking at everyone and then at Bucky by his side. “And to never leaving your side ever again,” he whispered as a promise.

“To never leaving your side ever again,” Bucky repeated.

Clint observed as everyone cheered and smiled happily.

_Yeah,_ he thought, _in the end we always come back to each other._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And remember you can follow me on Instagram as gosh.ilove.arrows :)


End file.
